


Ways of Speaking

by Merfilly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each want the same thing...understanding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways of Speaking

Partners were supposed to be helpful. Partners were there for checks and balance, as well as support.

Mulder had his moments when he absolutely wished he could take Scully by the shoulders, and shake her out of the logic box she lived in. He knew there was something far larger than what they could see out there, and he was going to prove it. He just...he _wanted_ her to believe in him as well as in the cases they worked.

"Mulder, you can't talk to me like I'm the insane one! Look at it from my point of view," she said.

//Why? When you won't from mine?// he thought, hating the conversations just as much as she did. Still, he would not give up. Not with her.


End file.
